


First Kiss

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone wondered how our favorites couples had their first kiss? Here is the answer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JudaixJohan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! I've decided to post here all my GX stories who are on Tumblr too! This was done as a gift/request to a friend; and so contains their favorite ships!

A soft knock. No response.

Johan smiled. As he expected, Judai was still asleep. The blue-haired boy opened without a sound the door, entered and closed the door. Judai was on his back, snoring lightly. Johan smirked, tip-toeing to the brunet’s bed, with the intention of yelling him awake.

He never expected Judai to grab him as he bent to the brunet’s ear, and to finish as a cuddy bear. The green-eyed teen blinked, and chuckled. Judai’s twitched as the boy’s hot breath caressed his face. He reached out in his sleep, and soft lips grazed Johan’s in a light brush.

“Johan...” Judai whispered in his sleep.

Johan stared wide-eyed at the other teen. A blush formed on his cheek, as Judai snuggled in his chest. Then a smile and Johan thought he could sleep a little more too. 


	2. JehuxHaou

Haou was annoyed. Very annoyed.  Jehu had been following him in the castle for an hour now, staring at him like he wanted to eat him, sometimes letting out flirty comments.

Jehu was determined. He would win the dark king favors. The gold-eyed man couldn’t resist him forever.

“You know you have the sexiest glare, right?”

Haou halted—Jehu nearly slamming into him—and whirled around. Jehu had only the time to register the predatory anger before he was slammed against the wall.

Jehu received a harsh kiss, a strong body pinning him. The dark bluenet suddenly felt hot and his knees felt weak.

Haou let go of him and smirked. “You are a persistent one… I admire that. However, know you certainly WON’T be the winner when it comes to… nightly activity.”

Haou pat his cheek, then left. Jehu stared at his back, and decided that for once, he would the king alone for some time. The offer might be tempting, but he preferred to wait some time before taking it.

After all, he had no doubt he would have trouble even getting up for _days_ if he followed his king now…


	3. JunxSho

Manjoume stared at the ocean, deep in thought and face between sadness and deception. He expected so much for an earlier duel, but he had lost.

Sho was sitting beside him, having gone for a walk and finding him earlier. He knew Manjoume must be depressed, if he didn’t even twitch when the shorter boy had sat down beside him.

Manjoume let out a sigh. Sho glanced at him and frowned. He didn’t like seeing the raven-haired teen like that. He wished he could help him.

Manjoume’s sight suddenly became blue and something soft pressed on his lips. He blinked and the blue was gone. When he heard Sho stammer an apology and left running, he finally realized Sho has just kissed him.

Red colored his cheeks. He turned his gaze were he knew the blue dorm was, and after a second, stood up and followed Sho’s steps—a smile crossing his face.


	4. RyoxEdo

The verbal fight between Ryo and Edo seemed never ending, as both believed to be a better Pro than the other. Neither wanted to back down, going between glaring contest and throwing argument. It was a sight to withstand for anyone passing by. A true duel of Pro.

Eventually, Ryo snapped his mouth shut mid-argument, the fiercest glare he could manage. Edo started firing another argument, believing he was winning.

How wrong he was… Ryo smirked and grabbed him before kissing him, hard.

Edo was left gaping and speechless. Ryo smirked in victory, waggling his eyebrows as if saying ‘See? I’m the best’.

Edo recovered and narrowed his eyes. Oh no, he would not have any of it. He pushed the other against the wall, and kissed back.

Any witness of the fight until now decided it was better to leave, the moves of the duelists were getting dangerous…


	5. JimxKenzan

Jim threw the puppet, Karen happily rushing at it. The Australian laughed as she jumped at it, biting it as if to prevent it from going away.

Kenzan was walking by when he saw them. He smiled and called to Jim, waving as he approached. However, he paled as—contrary to Jim who was waving back happily—Karen growled and let go of the puppet in order to make a beeline at him. He squeaked and started to run, but she caught up to him quickly and bit his leg.

Jim, who had chased after her, caught her at this moment, ordering her to let go. She obeyed, though she _glared_ at Kenzan and went sulking behind a tree.

Kenzan pouted from his sitting place on the ground. “What had gotten into her?”

Jim kneeled in front of him, checking if he was badly injured—which he was not. “Well, she is jealous.”

“Uh? Why is she jealous?”

Jim stared at him. Kenzan stared back, clueless. Jim sighed.

Kenzan widened his eyes and blushed as he was kissed by Jim.

“You stole me from her, after all.”


	6. FubukixRei

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academia. The sun was shining, and couples were everywhere on the beach. Fubuki and Rei were lying on the sand, watching all the couples they brought together with a satisfied smirk.

Fubuki had a thoughtful look on his face, glancing at Rei every five seconds. Finally, he sat up and smirked at Miss Cupid.

“You know… You’ve always missed to see one more couple-to-be…”

Rei sat up and stared at him. “What? No way! “She looked around, wondering who could have escaped her love-radar.

Fubuki smiled—albeit a little sadly. “Yes way… It was so close you never saw it…”

Rei stared at him again, frowning. “What do you mean?”

Fubuki laughed lightly. “This.”

And he kissed her.


End file.
